


set aside all that love and be honest

by Kingley



Series: Produce 48! [2]
Category: IZONE (Band), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingley/pseuds/Kingley
Summary: Yujin has a lot on her mind, lately.





	set aside all that love and be honest

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify! 
> 
> Yujin - sophomore  
> Wonyoung - freshman   
> Yiren - junior (skipped a grade)  
> Yena - junior  
> Do-ah - sophomore

Yujin has more on her mind, lately.   
  
_*_  
  
"What is the point of this?" Yujin mutters, pointing to her Algebra 2 homework with disdain. Wonyoung shrugs from beside her and pops a piece of apple into her mouth.  
  
"It's good for your logic, apparently," she replies. "I like Algebra more than Geometry!"   
  
"Me too!" Yujin agrees and watches Wonyoung's face shift slowly to a grimace.   
  
"Then, no. I like Geometry, more," she declares haughtily. Irate, Yujin pushes aside her textbook and reaches out to pinch Wonyoung's squishable cheeks. Knowing this tactic, Wonyoung quickly scoots back from the table and narrowly avoids Yujin's evil crab fingers.   
  
"You're so fake!" the older girl huffs. "How could you just change your mind like that?"   
  
"Because, I don't wanna be your little minion, okay?" Wonyoung replies. Yujin's frown softens, and she tilts her head, gently.   
  
"Who called you that?" she questions, upset. Yujin doesn't recall Wonyoung ever talking about being bullied. In fact, what freshman is big enough to bully Wonyoung and get away with it? She shivers in horror. What kind of a monster 14 year old is her bully? She must be gigantic!   
  
"Someone I care about," Wonyoung replies, and Yujin's heart seems to want to break through her thoracic cavity. So now her huge, 6 foot tall bully seduced her?! The look on her face must be insane because Wonyoung outright laughs in her face. Like really leans across the table just to laugh directly in her face.   
  
Yujin wrinkles her nose. Why does Wonyoung's breath smell like apples, and Crest Sparkle Fun flavor toothpaste?   
  
"Oh my God, look at your face!" Wonyoung says, giggling. Yujin folds her arms across her chest and flops back onto the carpet.   
  
Who is this mysterious person that's managed to catch Wonyoung's attention?  
  
_*_  
  
"Do-ah, ask one of your freshman friends to scope out Wonyoung!" Yujin implores. Do-ah blinks up at her slowly.  
  
"What? Why? Also, why did you just assume I had a bunch of freshmen friends?" she questions.   
  
"You wear bows in your hair. That's enough evidence!"   
  
"That's rude," Yena observes. Yujin turns to her, and her eyes suddenly light up.   
  
"Oh, you must have freshmen friends! You're like, little looking," she declares. Yena scoffs.   
  
"Oh really? Yiren, how old did you -"   
  
"14 and three quarters," Yiren interjects. Ignoring Yena's look of betrayal, she faces Yujin and grins radiantly. Yujin has to squint to avoid going blind.  
  
"Just ask Wonyoung about her friends. You don't need to spy on her."   
  
"Yeah, she's coming this way, anyway," Yena says while pointing behind Yujin. It's the oldest trick in the book. Yujin feels like scoffing, so she does.   
  
"Hah! Yeah, right," she retorts before whipping her head back quickly to check. It's just Gyuri and Jurina... Doing something they probably shouldn't while on campus. Yujin shivers, and turns around to glare at Yena.   
  
"You shouldn't have said I looked little," she sneers like a tiny, small, itty bitty kindergartner.   
  
"Yiren, control your child!" Yujin declares. Yiren shrugs.   
  
"She's older than me. She should control herself," she retorts, flipping her hair back elegantly. Yujin watches Yena deflate and almost feels bad for her. Yena's crush is going nowhere from the looks of it.   
  
Do-ah pats her back consolingly, then she glances up and smiles over Yujin's shoulder.   
  
"Hey, Wonyoung!" she greets. Yujin groans.   
  
"Not you, too," she mutters. As if Yujin would fall for the same -   
  
A gentle pair of hands lay on her shoulders. Yujin feels her cheeks grow warm for some reason. It's weird. Maybe she's getting sick?   
  
"Hey Do-ah! And the rest of you," Wonyoung says. She leans in closer, wrapping her arms around Yujin's neck loosely. Yujin softens against the warmth of Wonyoung's body touching her back and grins, unabashed.   
  
She doesn't need a spy. Wonyoung is her best friend. Of course she could ask her anything!   
  
_*_  
  
"Yujin, what did you get for number 4 on the test?"   
  
"Negative 3,500," Yujin replies, pushing her glasses up as a joke. Do-ah grimaces and tugs them off her face.   
  
"Stop taking my glasses and pretending to be smart. Also, number 4 was about graphing!" Do-ah argues.   
  
Yujin shrugs.   
  
"Well, if you're so smart then why'd you ask?"   
  
She laughs as Do-ah sighs and sticks her glasses in her shirt pocket. They turn a corner and -   
  
There's Wonyoung talking to a -   
  
Boy.   
  
Not a regular boy like Daewhi or Guanlin. Yujin's never even seen him before. She thinks her heart's fallen to the floor. Why?   
  
Why does she always feel like this?   
  
"That might be the person she cares about so much," Do-ah observes weakly. Yujin grasps her hand and diverts them to a different path.   
  
_*_  
  
It's strange for a while. Yujin finds herself glancing at her phone every few minutes. When is Wonyoung going to text her?   
  
They always text after school when Wonyoung doesn't come over.   
  
She frowns petulantly.  
  
_*_  
  
@starshipyuj: yena   
  
@yirensbff: yeah wut up   
  
@starshipyuj: im bored wonyoung is ignoring my texts   
  
@yirensbff: isnt that normal? yiren ignores me all the time   
  
@yirensbff: one time I texted her to come hang out on saturday and she texted me "ok" on sunday   
  
@starshipyuj: yena thats not normal bffl behavior   
  
@yirensbff: oh...   
  
@yirensbff: oh. ):   
  
@starshipyuj: add her to the chat   
  
@wangyiren has been added to the chat   
  
@wangyiren: yena i told you not to speak to me unless spoken to   
  
@starshipyuj: ashdkanxns wtf yiren  
  
@yirensbff: i missed u tho ):   
  
@wangyiren: hmm   
  
@starshipyuj: i felt bad about me and wonyoung   
  
@starshipyuj: but seeing ur dysfunctional relationship makes me feel better   
  
@wangyiren: what relationship?   
  
@starshipyuj: asjdjsisbsn YIREN   
  
@yirensbff: ):   
  
_*_  
  
Yujin finds herself thinking about that guy more and more. Who is he to Wonyoung? And why did his opinion matter so much?   
  
"Yujin, stop pouting," Yiren chides, ignoring Yena pouting right beside her.   
  
"I'm not," she retorts, lips still jutting out.   
  
"You look like Erii," Do-ah teases.   
  
"So, what? Erii is cute!" Yujin argues.   
  
A hand rests on her lower back as someone slides in beside her. Yujin jolts and glances to the right only to relax at the face before her.   
  
"Oh, is she?" Wonyoung asks, tilting her head. She looks so pretty with bits of scattered sunlight floating around her from the shade of the trees.   
  
"Yeah, but I'm cuter," she says, striking a pose. "Right?"   
  
Wonyoung shakes her head and laughs, fingers curling around her waist. Yujin reaches down, intertwining their hands to rest against her hip.   
  
"Yep, you're the cutest," she agrees without her usual sarcasm.  
  
"Wonyoungie, who was that boy?" Do-ah interjects, shooting a grin at Yujin's shocked face.   
  
Wonyoung taps her chin.  
  
"Oh, that's my cousin! He moved from Singapore! I was hanging out with him all day, yesterday," she replies.   
  
Yujin's jaw drops. Wonyoung looks at her for a moment before smirking.   
  
"Did you think -"   
  
"No," Yujin denies, jaw clicking shut. Wonyoung's eye curve up and she shifts closer to press herself more warmly against her side.   
  
"Were you jealous?" she teases, using her free hand to poke Yujin's cheek. Yujin growls, biting at her finger.   
  
She hears Wonyoung giggle, and feels her press a kiss to her shoulder like it's just totally normal. Which it isn't. Not really.   
  
Yujin thinks the way her heart beats so painfully fast isn't normal either.   
  
_*_  
  
"Yena, what is wrong with you?" Yiren questions, watching her slump against her desk.   
  
"Nothing, I'm just sleepy," she mumbles.  
  
"Sit up," Yiren commands, and Yena tiredly obliges, resting her cheek against her fist.   
  
Yiren clicks her tongue.   
  
"Look at your eyebags. What time did you sleep?"   
  
Yena frowns, eyelids drooping. Yiren snaps her fingers, making Yena jolt.   
  
"I don't... I don't remember. Maybe 4?"   
  
"Why?" Yiren asks. Yena shrugs sleepily.   
  
"I couldn't fall asleep," she replies. Yiren presses the back of her palm to Yena's forehead. Her eyes widen.   
  
"Yena, you're burning up. Call your brother."   
  
Yena shakes her head and flops her upper body back down onto her desk.   
  
"I don't want to..." she mutters. Yiren huffs.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I want to stay with you," Yena mumbles, head still resting on her arms. She doesn't hear Yiren respond and thinks about getting up but -   
  
"I'll come to your house after school. Go home."   
  
Yena whips her head up so fast, she grows dizzy. Yiren simply gazes at her with an imperious stare.   
  
"Well?" she asks.   
  
_*_  
  
"So, your cousin thinks you're my minion?" Yujin asks as Wonyoung takes her shoes off at the entrance of her home.   
  
"Oh, no. He doesn't even know you," she replies, nonchalant. Yujin wracks her brain for another person who could have possibly said such a thing.   
  
"Yujinie? Come on, let's go to your room."   
  
She hears Wonyoung stomp up the stairs and has to laugh. She always thinks everything is a race or competition.  
  
Yujin enters her room to find Wonyoung already sitting down at her floor table.   
  
"Can you just tell me who it is?" Yujin asks, crawling to sit beneath the table as well. Wonyoung grins.   
  
"Nope!"   
  
"Why?" Yujin questions, eyes widening a bit. Wonyoung laughs and pokes her nose, making Yujin go a bit cross eyed trying to focus on her finger.   
  
"I just think you should know already," Wonyoung replies coyly. What does that even mean? Yujin isn't a mind reader! She's just beautiful, talented, cute, gorgeous and -   
  
"Yujin? Why are you staring out into space like that?" she asks, a small frown on her face. Yujin shakes her head and turns to glare at her.   
  
"I won't tell you because you won't tell me who told you that thing about you being a minion!"   
  
Wonyoung takes a moment to process that.   
  
"Okay, well that's fine, then," she says with a shrug. Yujin feels a vein pulsate in her neck.   
  
"Just. Tell. Me," she grits out.   
  
"Why does it matter so much to you?" Wonyoung deflects playfully. Yujin frowns at her and shakes her head incredulously. Of course it matters! How could Wonyoung, her best friend since like, two years ago, even question that?   
  
"Just tell me if you think they're more important than me, then!" Yujin blurts out. Wonyoung's eyes widen in shock. Yujin cringes at herself. "Okay, wait, that came out weird!" she says, but Wonyoung's already moving to beside her. There's a small smile on her face, so at least she doesn't think Yujin's a loser or something. Or maybe she does, and she's holding back laughter!   
  
"Yujinie, the person who said that is someone I love more than anyone else," Wonyoung confesses, still smiling like Yujin's heart didn't just deflate inside her chest.   
  
"What?" Yujin whimpers. Oh God, is she about to cry? Blinking hard, she tries to think about something that will make her laugh.   
  
Yena trying to kiss Yiren in 7th grade. Hah! Yiren had poured chocolate milk all over her head, and Yena was the only one who got a referral for invading her personal space.   
  
It works thankfully. Yujin exhales, waiting for Wonyoung elaborate.   
  
With that same cute, little grin that has never left her face, Wonyoung presses a sweet kiss to her cheek.   
  
"You called me your minion last year, dummy."   
  
Yujin frowns because she has never, ever said that in all of her fifteen years of life except - oh yeah.  
  
"Dang it," she mutters.   
  
_*_


End file.
